


roman holiday

by orphan_account



Series: PJO Femslash Weeks [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PJO Femslash Weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas in New Rome is strangely beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	roman holiday

**Author's Note:**

> necessary background info: annabeth and reyna have been going out for a while, reyna doesn't like cold weather, i haven't read the books in a while so i can't remember how new rome works, and i can't write anything past fluff correctly.  
> happy reynabeth week :)

Christmas in New Rome was strangely beautiful for such a utilitarian society. There were lights strung up in the bare trees, different carols playing in each store, even a huge decorated pine tree by the Via Praetoria. It was so different from Christmas at Camp Half-Blood, and Annabeth was glad she'd chosen to spend the holiday with Reyna instead of going to Hawaii with her family.

She'd been to Camp Jupiter many times before, but it had always been during the summer when it was too hot to do much of anything. Now she could tell the barracks were full of freezing demigods, drinking hot chocolate and discussing battle tactics and holiday War Games.

When she got to the praetors' barracks, she said hi to Frank, then collapsed in Reyna's chair to wait for her friend.

"Gods," she stated, removing her winter gear, "it's California. Why is it so cold?"

Frank grinned at her complaint. "The gods decided a few years back that we'd like an actual winter. So every year, it snows and the lake freezes over and everything."

Annabeths eyes lit up a bit. "Is there any ice skating?"

"Yup. That's where I'm headed now, actually," he said, pulling on a hat. "A few of the younger demigods asked for lessons."

Annabeth was a little surprised that someone as big as Frank could ice skate well enough to teach it to younger kids, but she decided not to say anything about it. If he could, he could. As he put on gloves and a coat, a thought struck her.

"You could just turn into a penguin or a polar bear or something, you know."

"Too late." Frank's voice was slightly muffled from the scarf wrapped over his mouth. "I already put all this on."

Annabeth laughed. "Aren't you Canadian, though? You should be used to the cold!"

"Shut up, Annabeth," he muttered (she could tell he was smiling, though).

"Have fun!" she called as the door closed behind him. Not five minutes later, the door opened again, and in burst Reyna. A string of angry Latin curse words fell out of her mouth as she tore off her hat and gloves. She switched to English for her scarf and coat.

"It's so fucking _cold_. Why is it so fucking _cold_? It's Califuckingfornia! Oh, hi Annabeth."

"Rey," Annabeth grinned as she hugged her girlfriend from behind, attempting to warm her up. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." The daughter of Bellona nestled into Annabeth's arms. "How are things over at Half-Blood?"

"They could be better." The smile turned into an almost-grimace. "Percy now has a full-time job at the aquarium, so he can only be there during the vacations that he doesn't spend with Sally and Paul."

"So who's there now?" Reyna asked.

"Piper. She's usually there anyways; she's a huge help. Jason's there when he's not here, so him and Pipes are currently helping Chiron run the camp."

"And what about you?"

"I'm kind of multitasking, to be honest." Annabeth sighed and leaned her head on Reyna's shoulder. "I'm helping Chiron most of the year, but I'm also still dealing with rebuilding Olympus. It's almost done, though!

"It'll be beautiful, with statues of not only the Olympians, but more minor gods as well. They're dotted all around the mountain, as well as the huge temples for each god.

"They each requested a different throne, and I made minor adjustments for size and availability of material and such, but it's all worked out..." she trailed off. Reyna was just staring down at her, smiling fondly. "What?"

"Nothing." The praetor's smile widened. "I just love watching you talk about things that make you happy. You get all lit up and it's beautiful."

Annabeth blushed, and immediately tried to cover it up. Reyna laughed, and the daughter of Athena straightened up and rolled her eyes.

Reyna ducked down and kissed her. Annabeth's tongue escaped from her own mouth and poked askance at Reyna's lips, which opened in compliance. The daughter of Bellona made pleasured noises in the back of her throat as Annabeth explored her mouth with her tongue.

"So I heard there was ice skating," Annaberh said once they came up for air.

Reyna's brown eyes sparkled. "We can go now if you want. Then hot chocolate after?"

Annabeth only grinned in response, and proceeded to put her hat, scarf, coat and gloves back on.

Reyna followed soon after. "I just took all of this crap _off_ ," she muttered. 

"This was your idea, Rey," Annabeth smirked. 

"Wipe that look off your face, _Annie_ , or you pay for the hot chocolate," Reyna threatened. 

"Love you, _RARA_!" the daughter of Athena grinned. 

The door closed behind them, cutting off the sound of their swearing at the freezing weather. 


End file.
